


What Could Possibly Go Wrong

by Flower_Poxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura bamf, Almost forgot that, Angst, Eventual Shklance, First fic eyyyy, Healing pods, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Keith Pining, Kind of Alien feeling later on, Lance Injury, Lance Pining, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD for Shiro, Shiro pining, Shiro will join soon, Suspense, They all just need to date, Violence, but for now, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Poxie/pseuds/Flower_Poxie
Summary: Lance has had the biggest crush on Keith for the longest time and Keith on Lance. But after a series of events take place from Lance being stupid and careless to a mysterious ship with an old distress call will the Paladins make it out safe? Will they discover the secrets behind what really happened to this ancient base just floating in space? Or will curiosity really kill the cat?





	1. Before The Chaos

"What could possibly go wrong?" 

Those five words you never say in a situation like this, once you say that something is always bound to go wrong. It was Lance's fault. Then again it wasn't, him and the other Paladins were rushed to their lions as soon as Lance was free from the healing pod. Events that took place before hand having been the fall of the castle of lions. Being blasted to a coma, unconscious for all that went on during the invasion of the Galra -namely Sendak and Haxus- Lance wasn't even able to do anything except blast Sendak to free Pidge and out like a light he was again. It wasn't until the battle was won that Lance finally awoke either if it was briefly and to Keith nevertheless. Keith's hand extending out to help Lance back on his feet, the blue Paladin gave Keith a weary smile. "We did it, we really are a good team. " Those words cracked a smile on Keith's lips 'We are a good team.' The words echoed through Keith's head before Lance slumped against Keith and back out like a light he was. Arms immediately wrapped around the thinner body, dark blue eyes dart around frantically to Shiros face. A hint of panic etched with fear not having a single idea on what to do. Rising on steady feet, the older one out of the group rushed over to where Keith was kneeling with an unconscious Lance in his arms. Thicker brows furrowed Shiro's head swarmed with fear on their friend not making it. 

They were running out of time and fast, with Lance being in this state for nearly the whole day it had to have taken a toll on his body and big time. Shiro's head darting up to Allura he was able to get her attention by clearing his throat. "Allura." Voice thick with worry and concern for his fellow Paladin. "How far are Coran and Hunk from here? We need that crystal and we need it now. "

Mouth opening to answer it was then the door slid open with Hunk and Coran having the crystal in tow. "Hope we weren't late to the party but we ran into a bit of trouble. " 

The Altean stated. Maybe for once luck was on their side. Oh how wrong they were, they were terribly wrong. 

With a few days that passed Lance would be out of the pod in a matter of ticks. The competition between which was faster, a tick or a second went on. Though Keith was more distraught over Lance getting out and even being impatient with letting him out early it was best to wait. With his focus on the two devices counting none of them even noticed Lance stumbling out of the pod, swaying from side to side and finally approaching the rest of the crew.

The bear hug from Hunk once he knew it was Lance and his friend was alive, a slap on the back from Pidge which cause him to nearly topple over and help with Shiro who half supported him once he was sagging heavily against Hunk. With that genuine smile it flashed to Keith. It was a good thing no one could even see Keith, his leather cladded hand covered the lower part of his face to a.) Hide that smile and b.) To make sure that now growing blush wasn't seen. 

\----------------------------

To much of his pleasure Lance was glad to rip that stupid suit off his body, the skin tight material hugged his body. Oh boy was he glad to have broken away from the rest of them so he could change into his street clothes. But the way Keith looked at him, the way he looked at him made the taller let out a long distressed almost animalistic noise. Definitely not natural and more than likely something a fangirl would squeal out. Except ten times worse. 

All Lance wanted to do was kick himself for these stupid thoughts running through his head. It was a stupid crush back at the Garrison, no way would those feelings remain there still. No way Keith would ever feel the same about him. 

Slender fingers ripping his hood up over his head, down his face and resting under his chin Lance was kicking nothing but air while whining out. "Stupid Keith! Stupid mullet! Stupid crush! Stupid-" With his self loathing and out loud scolding that blasted alarm rang through the whole castle. 

Slowly letting go of his hood his head tilted up as he waited to hear if it was Allura or just another dumb practice test. 

"Paladins to your lions at once! A fleet of Galra has approached us-" Her voice cut off and with a shake of the castle from getting hit Lance stumbled around and out of his room he bolted. 

Running as fast as his slender legs could take him his mind was too much of a mess to even properly think. Galra attacking, dumb feelings for Keith, he needed to get to Blue to get out there, why did he even like Keith, the possibility of the shields going down if he didn't get out there, what was with that mullet of Keith's, they needed to form Voltron, but will Keith be okay? 

Mentally scolding himself and hissing he needed Keith out of his mind. And now. 

It took too long until he got in Blue and was out joining the others. 

Allura and Shiro's faces popping up on the screen ready to scold him before fear etched in the Black Paladins face. "Lance! Your Paladin armour! Where is it?!"

Blue eyes blinking in confusion he looked down and well oops, he forgot to put that on. That was important. "Oh, well. Who needs that anyways! Even if I forgot it just this once what's the worse that can happen?" Hand waving in the air trying to now calm the clearly worried leaders he was trying to brush it off and joke to make sure they wouldn't worry. "I'm the best pilot. Nothing will happen I promise-" 

With that moment of delayed action caused Lance dearly, whoever that was yelling at him to get out of the way wasn't quick enough. Before he knew it Blue got hit hard with cheap tricks from one of the larger ships. Not as powerful as one of the ion beams but close enough. Blue was spiraling down, Lance got shot out of the chair. Rolling across the cockpit and slammed against the metal wall. Red warning lights flashing, those colors turned from red to black real quick while sweet unconsciousness took over his mind like a warm blanket.


	2. The Distress Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ugh.. Hey man no worries I'm fine. No healing pod again.. 'Kay?" Those words were a struggle to escape his mouth before he slumped back down passing out.

With Lance getting blasted it tossed someone into rage, his lion getting slammed again by another from the side in hopes to stop Blue from tumbling down into the planets surface. No idea who, disoriented further it wasn't until the battle was over that Lance could even piece together what happened. One of the other Lions had to carry Blue in their mouth from how damaged she was and once they were safely in the castle the ringing stopped. Blinking several times only to see red and now a rush of white and black in his vision. "Ugh.. Hey man no worries I'm fine. No healing pod again.. 'Kay?"

\--------------

It was Shiro, Shiro was on board in a matter of seconds once Black had taken Blue to the castle. It wasn't Keith who was reckless with abandoning his post but it was Shiro. 

Why couldn't he be as fast as the red lion and get there before the Galra ship's beam hit Lance straight on?   
The only thing Shiro managed was to catch the blue lion in his mouth before he crashed into solid ground.  
He left the battle. Left his team. He had to save Lance.   
It was a goddamned miracle that Allura managed to chase away the Galra with the castle weaponry after the rest of the team destoryed nearly three fourths of the fleet.   
Again. Shiro had failed as a leader. They barely made it out of that pinch. Barely. Without voltron. 

The team couldn't even form Voltron when Lance got blasted right away. His concerns spiked once seeing his fellow Paladin without his armour on.   
"I can't lose any more team mates. "  
And out he rushed without thinking to help save Lance from what could have been possible death. 

\-------------

Safe. They were safe in the castle, Shiro damn near tripped out of Black to get to Blue. With whatever energy the lion had left they were able to open their mouth just so Shiro could duck down to get inside. 

With Keith not too far behind him after following in suit he was just as worried as Shiro was for Lance. 

Inside wasn't nearly as bad but with Lance crumpled over like a rag doll that was what made it worse. Struggling to lift his head up, one eye closed to prevent blood from seeping in his eye from the gash on the right side of his head. Arm laying limp in his lap and legs laying at unnatural angles he tried to crack a smile to show he was okay. 

"Ugh.. Hey man no worries I'm fine. No healing pod again.. 'Kay?" Those words were a struggle to escape his mouth before he slumped back down passing out. 

\-------------

Nearly three hours later or that's how it felt. Keith was too lazy or just forgot that Earth time is different then time out here. 

All of them were gathered on the bridge, Allura's face twisted with annoyance, the kind of annoyance she held when it was lecture time. Coran standing behind her with his hands folded neatly behind his back. 

"Paladins, let what happened today be a lesson to all of you not to be as forgetful and Lance. When you forget your Paladin armour much less fight without it on severe consequences will happen. " Thin brows narrow as she looked to namely Shiro, arm thrown out and fingers curling as she spoke. "Out of everyone here I expected you, Shiro, to know better. Keith would have been expected, but you? What were you thinking?!"

Keith's face twisted and he held a small pout on his face. "Hey."

With soft snickers, Pidge gave Keith a shove from behind. "Cause you would have saved your reckless boyfriend. "

"That's not true!" Keith shot back, that innocent pout turning into a full on flush. But the look on Allura's face wasn't one to mess with so he went silent. 

The taller man straightened himself up, face relaxing as he spoke. "I'm sorry Princess, I did what I thought was right to ensure Lance and Blue wouldn't have crash landed on the planet below. He wasn't wearing his armour and I did not want him to sustain worse injuries than what he already had. "

"Plus I mean, see it from, I don't know Shiro's side?" Hunk finally spoke, bringing his larger hand up to scratch at the back of his head while speaking. "At least give Lance a chance to defend himself too. Give him some credit. He just got out of the healing pod and we were thrown right into another battle. "

"The Galra won't stop just because one of us are down and out of commission much less if one of us just got out of a pod. " She stated before Pidge stepped in to speak with a rather annoyed look on their face. "Princess, you can't expect us to know what to even do. We've been at this for barely even a week! What else are we to do besides jump right into a battle, know what we aren't and are to do? Humans make mistakes, and so do you. You may not be human but you aren't perfect and neither are we!"

Well that did shut Allura up. Mouth opening and closing as to speak before spinning on the heels of her shoes to stomp away. "We'll talk once we have the rest of the team. " 

With a sigh the rest of the team went off to do their own thing. Keith sneaking off during Pidges rant to the healing bay to see Lance. Making sure he was okay, Pidge now rambling was off to the hanger bay with Hunk in tow. Shiro deciding to remain with Allura and Coran on the bridge, to speak to her but she cut him pff before the leader could even speak. 

"Princess what's wrong?" It was Coran who asked that, Shiro on his other side looking just as puzzled. 

Her blue and pink cotton candy like eyes blinked in confusion down at the monitor in front of her and to the empty space in front. That space wasn't so empty as a rather gigantic, nearly ancient looking base came into play as she slowed the castle to a stop a good distance from it. 

"I- I'm picking up a distress signal from that base. But-"

"But it looks like no one has been there for who knows how long. "

The words Allura was about to say would be a drastic turn of events for them as she spoke out, "Well, whatever it is or whoever is there set off a distress beacon we- we can't ignore it. As Paladins of Voltron we cannot ignore anyones call for help. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's not amazing but I'm hoping to improve my work with each new chapter. I'll get better I swear!   
> Thank you again so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! This is my first fic and I'm trying the best I can to learning all the ups and downs! This fic was inspired from am RP I did with someone so I decided to change it up a bit. I'm hoping to make it about 10 chapters long! But stay tuned and hope you enjoy the ride with me on this bumpy adventure with our unlucky group of Paladins.


End file.
